Always
by Caribou5150
Summary: Dany has a horrifying nightmare that turns into the sweetest dream when she is at her lowest point that saves her from the madness creeping into her mind.


**As promised, my one-shot. I am actually really nervous about posting this. I've had this idea for a while and thought someone else might enjoy it too. Hopefully it's not cheesy or weird, I just hope someone likes it. As always though, comments of opinion and criticism are welcome.**

**This takes place after Daenerys returns to Dragonstone from the North. So she has lost just Rhaegal and Missandei. She feels isolated and alone, she knows now that the people of Westeros don't care for her and she has lost most, if not all, of her support system.**

Lying restlessly in her bed, Daenerys tosses and turns, mumbled words turning into moans of terror and agony as they leave her chapped lips. Sweat drenched her body, her hair a matted mess. Her head whipping back and forth as voices rage on in her mind. Some belong to people she knows and some she has never heard before.

The voices scream threats and hurl names at her, all violent and filled with malice. She hears Cersei cackling as she watches her child fall from the sky, Varys and Tyrion call her a monster looking at her with such disgust it makes her sick, her love, Jon, gives her the title of "The Mad Queen" and his sisters look down upon her huddled form, viscous grins on their faces. She hears the screams of her people as wildfire engulfs their forms, she sees Drogon dive into the sea trying to extinguish the unnatural green flame that had enveloped him, only for it to follow him into the depths.

She runs, trying to escape the voices. But they only get louder.

"Murderer!"

"Foreign Invader!"

"The Mad Queen!"

"Dracarys!"

She feels like there is no escape, the faster she tries to run the farther away her salvation seems. The voices follow her, swamping her in their misery. She is overwhelmed. She keeps running, finding herself on one of the cliffs outside Dragonstone. The harsh wind pushing her back, as if trying to keep her from making an escape. The sea rages, pounding against the cliff side, while lightning cracks through the sky setting it ablaze with an ominous light.

A loud laugh surrounds her, cracking with insanity and glee. She trips and falls on to her stomach. When she turns to see what it was that tripped her she is horrified. It's a body. Dressed in crimson and black, a gold crown cast into the shape of flames adorning it's head, and blood pooling under its throat and staining it's back. Flipping over onto her back and sitting up she scuttles back when she hears the raucous cackle falling from its lips. The body slowly makes its way onto its elbows, long matted grey hair hiding its face from view. It's gnarled nails digging into the ground.

Slowly, it turns its face towards her. The sound of insanity still pouring from it's mouth. The face of a man is what she sees from under the locks of dull grey. His violet eyes meet hers and she can see that there is no emotion behind them. The man's dead gaze terrifies her.

"You know what you must do my dear." He snarled, blood oozing from his lips and his laugh still echoing around her. Getting louder and louder, combining with the other voices. He crawls toward her, dragging his body behind him, causing her to crawl back as quickly as she can until the cliff ends behind her. Her hand slips nearly causing her to fall back into the raging sea below. Horrified, she turns back to see the man almost on top of her. His face had morphed into a desiccated mask of skin and bone, his dead violet eyes boring into hers and a viscous grin spread across his lips.

Tears are falling from her eyes, pure and unadulterated terror wracking through her as she shakes and shivers, backed into a cliff with no escape.

"burn them all."

"Burn Them All."

"BURN THEM ALL!"

He screams over and over again. Daenerys curls herself into a ball, covering her head and ears to try and block him out. It doesn't work. He only grabs her and pulls her face to his repeating the phrase over and over in a tone conveying his insanity. She can do nothing but scream for help, hoping someone will hear her pleas and come to her aid.

It is in that instant everything stops.

The voices that were screaming at her are gone. The man is no longer hovering over her, shaking her and stabbing her delicate wrists with his overgrown nails. The wind is back to its normal soft breeze, the lightning and storm clouds gone from the sky leaving the soft glow of moonlight in its place. The sea is calm and the atmosphere is still.

Still to scared to open her eyes; thinking this is just a trick like all of the other nightmares she has had before, she lies still. The dew filled grass cooling her heated form. She waits in silence.

Finally she hears soft footsteps pad through the grass towards her. Thinking it will all start up again she curls tighter into herself, and pleads in her mind to wake up, for an end to this horrific nightmare. But instead of hearing the culmination of voices start to scream at her again she hears a soft, deep and melodical voice say "It's alright sweetling, they can't hurt you now."

Daenerys freezes, not trusting the voice. Walking closer to her, she can now feel a presence kneel down beside her. Her breath hitches, and a hand slowly places itself over one of hers and makes to peel it gently away from her face. 'No, no, no!' She thinks in despair. Trying to tighten her grip and pull away from the hand. But instead of turning to violence and ripping her hands from her face like she thought it would, the presence next to her simply sighs and removes its hand altogether. She hears it shift and sit down beside her.

This confuses her, so mustering up the courage to take a chance, she slowly divides her fingers so she can see what is next to her. What she sees shocks her, but not in a bad way. Her eyes open to see a pair of black boots, men's boots by the size of them. She trails her sight up to the figure's leg, finding muscular thighs encased in dark grey trousers and the end of a black leather belt hanging over the one closest to her. She still doesn't want the figure; who ever he was, to know she was inspecting him, so without a word she continues looking over the figure.

His black belt held no weapons attached to it, not even a small dagger. That puts her a bit more at ease. She then trails her eyes up to his chest, finding a deep red shirt tucked neatly into his pants. He was breathing slowly, like he was completely relaxed.

The shirt did little to hide his figure, as it was opened quite a ways. Like Darrio used to wear, but this man was not Darrio Naharis, his skin was a lighter shade and his figure was more lithe. But by no means was he less muscled. They were clearly displayed but not in a distasteful way.

His shoulders were broad and strained his shirt due to the position of his arms, he was leaning back on them, using them to support his weight. Moving back to his chest, the shine of silver caught her eye. He was wearing a necklace, but from her angle she could not see what it was, so she moved on.

Her eyes moved up his neck, noticing his head was tilted back. The color of his hair catches her off guard. It was silver, very much like her own. Opening her eyes further, she notices his profile. 'He looks like Viserys'

Apparently she had gasped, and caught the attention of the strange man. As he had turned his head to face her, his own plum colored pools boring into her lilac. Startled, but oddly calm he gives her a sweet smile. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." After he says this he turns his gaze back to the stars above them. "I always enjoyed stargazing while on Dragonstone. They always looked so much brighter out here."

Pushing her fear aside, she removes her hands from her eyes completely, hesitantly sitting up. Never taking her eyes off of him. "Who are you?" She asks lightly.

The man looks back at her. Their eyes meeting for the second time. His voice is soothing, but he alarms her with what he says next. Laughing lightly, "Forgive me." he says, "I've been told I get so lost in thought sometimes I forget my manners. My name is Rhaegar, and it is good to finally meet you little sister."

Her world slows down for a moment, Rhaegar, as in…

Tears start to form in her eyes, as the realization hits her hard. Someone had heard her. He heard her, he changed her dream, he saved her. Her older brother, a man she had never met, had somehow come to her when she needed him the most and was protecting her from her deepest fears. She no longer feels them creeping and lurking in the back of her mind.

She feels a hand rest on the side of her face, and wipe away the tears she hadn't realized were falling. The hand is warm and gentle, soothing and reassuring. "There is no reason to cry anymore little dragon. I'm here now, nothing will ever hurt you like that again."

She smiles, all of her emotions bubbling to the surface. She doesn't hesitate for a second after he says those words. She flings herself at her brother, burying her head in his neck sobbing as she released all of her pent up emotions.

He catches her and pulls her into his lap, stroking her hair and holding her tightly as she sobs. "Shh, shh shh shh. Let it out, all the sadness, the grief, the anger. Let it all out. No one can judge you here. It's just you and me." And that is exactly what she does.

Here in her big brother's arms, she sobs loudly for her losses; for Viserion, for Jorah, for Messandei and Rhaegal. She screams for how those closest to her betrayed her, for how they hurt her and for pushing her away when she needed them the most. For no one recognizing the pain she was in, and no one stepping in to help her re-assemble her broken world. She had lost so much in such a small amount of time.

Rhaegar calmly sat there, letting her work through what she had to. He knew the cost of bottling it all up, and the last thing he wanted was for her to end up like their brother, or worse their father. He knew the only reason he and his mother Rhaella had stayed sane was because they had each other. She had him and he had her, and when they were apart she had Ser Jamie; her ever faithful shield, and he had Elia; his confidant and closest friend, the mother of his children. Daenerys and Viserys had no one, just like Aerys had no one.

So he held her close, like he would a child, letting her know she was not alone. That he would be there for her whenever and however she needed him. Be it as a protector from the thoughts clawing at her from the shadows, as a confidant whom she could tell her every secret to or simply as a brother offering the familial love she had longed for since she was just a little girl.

When she finally stopped crying, they simply sat there together in a comfortable silence. Her, turned sideways in his lap, head buried in his neck, hands gripping the back of his shirt, and him, rubbing her back, holding her head and humming a tune ever so softly. She felt like a little girl curled up in his arms, his larger form surrounding her almost completely.

Their breathing syncing up as they sat together, sea breeze ruffling their hair, listening to the waves as they crash against the shore. She eventually sighs and pulls away slightly, turning her head to look up at the stars.

"Before you introduced yourself you said you enjoyed stargazing while here on Dragonstone."

She says this instead of the million other questions buzzing through her mind. She doesn't want to question why he is here, how he found her or even if he was real in fear that he will disappear and she will be left alone again with her self destructive thoughts.

"I did."

"Can you show me, some of the constellations that is. Viserys never did finish teaching me about them."

He laughs lightly, "Viserys taught you about constellations?"

"Only for a moon, he stopped right before Ser Willem died."

"Ah. Well alright then."

Rhaegar shifts Daenerys off of his lap and places her next to him so they can lean back to properly look at the stars. She cuddles into her brothers side as he lifts one arm behind his head and places the one between them on his stomach. "Hmm, let's see."

His eyes roam the sky, looking for his favorite to show her first. "There, do you see that one? It starts with the larger red star just under that group of blue ones on your left."

"I see it."

"That one is my favorite, it was named Se Sage, after the man who discovered it. He was a sage at the temple of Balerion in Old Valyria. It was he who first recognized the importance of charting the stars some nine thousand years ago. His star charts helped guide the Valyrians while at sea or while flying above the clouds. They are the basis of the star charts the Maesters work to improve today."

"Wow. Viserys never told me the stories behind them, simply their names and when they could be seen."

He laughs lightly, smiling over at his little sister. His gaze shifted back up to the stars, this time finding "Se Zaldrīzes hen Cosmos. That one was Rhaenys' favorite." His finger tracing the figure of blue light in the sky. "Whenever she could she would ask me to show it to her. Our love of the stars was something we had in common. I remember on her second name day she toddled out to the beaches on the west side on the island, originally looking for a shell to add to her collection before bed. It was a tradition Elia started, as she had done nearly the same thing as she was growing up and wanted to pass on her collection to Rhaenys. I had followed her that night as Elia was occupied with our mother at the time."

Rhaegar's voice had grown sorrowful at the mention of his wife and daughter. He cleared his throat before continuing his story.

"She was scouring the shore for the perfect one. She liked conchs the most. I think she had gotten distracted by the reflection off a pearlescent shell when she suddenly looked up at the sky and pointed asking 'Kepa, what that?' she had her finger pointed at that very group of stars, but I asked her to be sure. 'What's what sweetling?' 'That Kepa, that.' She responded. So I walked up behind her and knelt down to her level and explained to her what it was. Her immediate response was that her shell was not a shell at all, that it was a scale from the dragon in the sky. It's one of my favorite memories."

"I wish I had met them."

"You and Rhaenys would have gotten along swimmingly. Both of you share the same passions, I would've loved to see what you could have achieved together."

It is then that Daenerys remembers that she is in a dream. The thought of waking up bringing her to tears. Letting out a muffled sob she turns and clutches onto her brother while saying "I don't want to leave, this is the most at peace I have felt in years." She starts begging now "Please, please don't let me wake up. I don't want to leave!" Acting quickly Rhaegar sat up and took Daenerys into his arms trying to soothe her worries. "Hey, come along now. Everything will be alright. We will see each other again, I promise." Rhaegar sighs as his words do little to help calm her down. He always hated it when those he loved broke into tears. Seven Hells, it took him walking down to the beach while singing lullabies to calm Rhaenys… down. 'That's it.' Maybe Rhaenys' song will help calm his sister down enough so that he can talk to her.

Rocking Dany, he gently starts humming the tune and begins to sing.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright._

_Just take my hand, and hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry._

He takes her hand in his, bringing it to rest over his heart. Her cries have quieted some, sniffling every once in a while. Continuing as he lays his forehead against hers, looking at her softly as he does.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us, can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

He moves his head up and on top of hers, pulling her closer and continuing to rock them.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

Lifting his head to look her in the eyes, he takes his free hand and cups her face, speaking directly to her now.

_Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know._

_We need each other, to have, to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on._

_They'll see in time, I know._

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more._

Having calmed down considerably. Dany rests her head back into the crook of her brother's neck. Closing her eyes.

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always, I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always._

Hugging her tightly now, as a way to reassure her of his next words.

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there_

_Always_

Her brother's voice fades as she falls back into a peaceful sleep.

A crash of thunder wakes her from her slumber. Once she realizes where she is, Daenerys closes her eyes and whimpers, not wanting to be awake and thrown back into a world where she can no longer trust those around her. She turns over to look out the window in her room when a figure standing in the light provided by the hearth at the other end of her room catches her eye.

Gasping silently, the rubs her eyes to be sure that what she is seeing is real. When the figure doesn't disappear she smiles lightly, and the ghostly apparition of her older brother smiles back at her. Only having to say one word to reassure her that all that was said between them in her dream was true.

With that word, she knows all of her previous thoughts will be chased away. She knows he will be right behind her, standing tall and cheering her on. She knows he will be there, _Always._


End file.
